Codename: Mr. Death
by Mikhail Victor
Summary: Hunk has been sent to a secret lab and has to recover the last known vial of the new virus. The only problem is that the lab has been contaminated by that same virus.


CodeName: Mr. Death   
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hunk had just stepped foot on to the grounds of a secret Umbrella Lab  
that had been contaminated with a virus the scientists had finished creating.   
The name of the virus was " The Gamma Virus" it was a mixture of the T  
and G Virus. Umbrella HQ found out from security tapes from the lab that  
the virus was spread from one of the scientists dropping one of the vials. Just  
one vial of the new virus was capable of contaminating a small town. Hunk's  
mission given to him by Umbrella HQ, was to infiltrate the Lab and find a vial  
of the Gamma Virus and bring it back to Umbrella, failure of this mission was  
unexceptable.   
Hunk had just finished putting all his equipment on and loading his two  
Desert Eagles and his MP5. He put on two sidepacks full of clips for both of  
his guns, he knew he was going to need all the ammo he could carry. He  
didn't know what kind of monsters he would find in the lab. He started up  
toward the front gate of the complex, only to find a group of about three  
zombies wondering around aimlessly looking for something to eat. He pulled  
his Mp5 from around his shoulder and walked toward the group of zombies.  
The zombies spotted Hunk and started walking toward him with their  
arms stretched out. Hunk lifted his Mp5 and pulled the trigger letting out a  
flurry of bullets, the bullets smacked into the zombies sending streams of  
blood and brain matter flying everywhere. One by one the zombies hit the  
ground with a sick thud. Hunk just walked by the big pool of blood and  
proceeded toward the front door of the complex. Hunk saw that the door was  
locked with a key card, he though one of the zombies he killed at the front  
gate probably had a key card on them.  
Hunk walked back toward the zombies lying on the ground at the front  
gate, onlt to see the zombies being eaten by a zombified guard dog. Hunk  
pulled out one of his Desert eagles and put a bullet in the head of the dog.   
The dog's head exploded in a shower of blood and brain matter. Hunk  
started checking the zombies one by one until he found the key card in the  
shirt pocket of the last zombie. Hunk walked back to the front door and slid  
the cardkey through the card reader, he heard a low beep and then the lock of  
the door release.   
He threw the cardkey to the ground not needing it anymore, and pulled  
the handle of the heavy medal door. The door slid open with ease and a wave  
of rotting flesh smell rushed over Hunk. Hunk got a wiff of the smell and  
shook his head trying to get rid of the smell inside of his mask. Hunk walked  
through the door and saw that he was in the front office of the complex. In  
this room was the security desk, along with all the monitors to the security  
cameras throughout out the lab complex.   
  
Chapter 2  
Hunk pulled the chair from under the desk and sat down staring at the  
monitor screens, he sat their staring at each screen for a few seconds before  
moving on to the next one. He stopped at the third monitor and noticed a  
group of cages, he couldn't see what was in the cages from the angle of the  
camera. He used the joystick to swing the camera around so he could get a  
better view. He looked inside the cages and saw something he had never  
seen before. Hunk looked at the monsters with a blank look on his face, he  
had never seen any of these monsters before.   
Some of the monsters looked like they were gorillas at one time and the  
others looked like they were half licker half human. Hunk finished looking at  
the monitors when all of a sudden an alarm started to go off. Hunk thought to  
himself what the hell could have happened now. He looked at the monitors  
and noticed that there was a person that was still human in the room that was  
full of cages that was trying to open the door to get out of the room. But due  
to the virus outbreak all doors in the complex had been sealed.  
Hunk remembered Umbrella HQ telling him that there was a master  
keycard in the office of Dr. Alex Johnson, the head scientists of the complex.   
Hunk looked at some of the clipboards on the desk, and noticed that one of  
them had room numbers to all the rooms in the complex. He started flipping  
through the pages and finally found the room number. The room where he  
needed to go was all the way on the other side of the complex. Hunk had to  
figure another way to get into the doctor's office since all the door's were  
locked.   
Hunk thought about shooting the locks on the door, but he didn't want  
to waste ammo incase he ran into some of the creatures lurking around the  
complex. He then though about going on top of the roof and through the  
ventilation system and thought that was the best idea. Hunk knew he had to  
get to the doctor's office and he he had to talk to the man in the cage room  
and figure out how he had survived the outbreak. Hunk headed back out the  
front door and started walking around the building trying to find a ladder  
leading up to he roof. He was about half way around the building when he  
saw two more of the zombified guard dogs.   
The dogs spotted Hunk and started running toward him, Hunk pulled  
out both of his Desert Eagles and blasted the dogs to bloody chunks. He  
continued his walk around the building when he finally saw an emergency  
ladder hanging from the roof. Hunk walked up to the ladder and stared  
climbing. He finally reached the top of the ladder when all of a sudden the  
ropes on either side of the ladder snapped, he quickly grabed the side of the  
roof and hoisted himself up. He sat on the edge of the roof and looked down  
on the ground where the ladder had fallen.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
He sweared at the ladder for nearly leading him to his death. Hunk  
walked on the roof toward the door, and noticed that there were bodies of  
dead guards laying by the door. Their necks had been cut clean open by  
some sort of blade. Hunk didn't know what could of done this to the guards.   
He searched the guards for any cardkeys and came up with a cardkey with a  
piece of paper taped on it.  
He looked at the paper and written on it was the words " Cage Room".   
Hunk smiled and slipped the cardkey into his pants pocket. He went over to  
the door and turned the knob to see if it was open, to his suprise the door was  
unlocked. Hunk opened the door and walked down the flight of stairs. He  
turned down a hall and noticed something standing at the end of the hall.  
He couldn't clearly see what the thing was, he slowly walked closer  
toward the animal to see if he could get a better look. The animal turned  
around and saw Hunk, the animal charged toward Hunk. Hunk pulled his  
Mp5 from around his back and pulled the trigger, the animal duck as the  
bullets flew over it's head. Hunk couldn't believe the animal was so smart,  
Hunk ran toward the animal and pulled the trigger again and made sure the  
animal didn't have a chance to move. The bullets from Hunk's gun plowed  
into the animals stomach, Hunk unloaded the rest of the bullets in the clip into  
the animal until it was empty.   
The animal let out a loud screech and then fell to the ground. Hunk  
slowly walked toward the animal with both Desert eagles drawn, he looked at  
the animal and noticed that it looked like the Gorilla creatures from the cage  
room. He didn't know how the animal had gotten out of the cage, and he  
didn't really care, as long as there were no more of them walking the halls.   
But his wish wouldn't come true, atleast how he wanted it to. Hunk  
continued walking down the hall with both Desert Eagles drawn, incase there  
were anymore surprises around the corner.  
Hunk came to a door, and on the door it read cage room, Hunk took  
out the keycard he had gotten from the dead guard on the roof top and slid it  
through the card reader. The light on the card reader turned green and the  
lock on the door clicked. Hunk turned the knob and pulled the heavy door  
open as far as it would go. He walked in and saw the man that he saw on the  
monitor that was still human. The man screamed at Hunk to do something,  
hunk pulled his Mp5 from around his shoulder, just as the zombies were  
getting off the ground and walking toward him.   
  
Chapter 4  
  
Hunk pulled the trigger and unloaded the whole clip on the group of  
zombies, until they all hit the floor, in a pool of their own blood, or atleast  
what was left of the blood in their bodies. Hunk reloaded the clip in his Mp5  
and told the man to come down from on top of the cage. Hunk asked the man   
who he was, and how he had survived the outbreak, the man told Hunk his  
name was Dr. Alex Johnson that he was the only one wearing a Bio-Suit  
during the accident with the virus. Hunk asked the man if their were anymore  
of the vials of virus left. The Dr. said there was one vial left in the main lab  
in the middle of the complex, Hunk asked the doctor if he had the master  
cardkey with him.  
The doctor told Hunk the Cardkey was in his office through the other  
door down the hall. Hunk told the doctor to walk beside him down the hall,  
incase any more monsters were roaming the halls. The doctor nodded and  
they both walked out of the cage room and started down the hall. Hunk and  
the doctor were half way down the hall when two of the half human half  
hunters jumped from around the corner and charged toward Hunk and the  
doctor. Hunk ducked the first monsters swipe and fired on the monster with  
his Mp5.   
The monster fell to the floor where a pool of blood formed under it's  
body. The other monster jumped and swiped at the doctor, but the doctor  
jumped out of the way before the monster could hit him. Hunk pulled his  
Desert eagles out and shot the monster twice in the head before it hit the  
floor. Hunk ran over to the doctor to see if he was okay, the doctor wasn't  
hurt, but was rather scared out of his mind. The doctor told Hunk that the  
door to his office didn't have an electronic lock but rather a key lock.   
The doctor took the small metal key out of his pocket and opened the  
door to his office. The doctor went over to the picture on his wall and  
removed it to find the safe behind it. He put in the four digit code and pulled  
out the red cardkey. The doctor pushed a button that was in the back of the  
safe. A computer came out of the floor, the doctor put the keycard in a slot in  
the computer and punched a few keys on the keyboard.   
The doctor told Hunk that he had unlocked all the doors in the  
complex, and that the main lab was in the middle of the complex. Hunk  
thanked the doctor and told him to run to the helicopter by the main gate.   
The doctor gave Hunk a blue keycard, and told him that there was a weapons  
room not far down the hall, but he had to use the card key to open the vault  
like door. Hunk told the doctor to hurry to the helicopter before it was to  
late. The doctor hurried out the door, Hunk follwed a few minutes after  
looking to see if the computer held any useful information.  
Hunk hurried out the door toward the weapons room, he was running  
low on ammo and needed to find some new weapons. Hunk ran down the  
hall towards the weapons room only to be meet by a horde of zombies  
blocking the hall way. Hunk pulled his Mp5 from around his back, he only  
had one clip left in the gun, and five bullets for each of his Desert Eagles. He  
unloaded the final clip in his Mp5, he had taken down all of the zombies  
except for five. Hunk took out both of his Desert Eagles and walked toward  
the four remaining zombies.   
He took careful aim and blew the heads of two of the zombies, he shot  
the other two in the head but they still kept coming. Hunk threw down the  
Desert Eagles and ran towards the zombies. He punched both the zombies,  
breaking their jaws and tearing most of their faces of. He knocked both of  
them down and kicked their heads, a pool of blood formed under the zombies,  
except the blood wasn't red, it was a greenish color. Hunk quickly ran to the  
weapons door and slid the cardkey through the reader.  
Chapter 6  
  
The key reader pinged and Hunk quickly opened up the vault door, he  
closed the door behind him so he wouldn't get any uninvited visitors. Hunk  
stared at the only two weapons that were hanging on the wall. Their was a  
sign above one of the weapons that read" experimental weapon" the gun  
looked unlike anything Hunk had seen before, there was also a LAW rocket  
launcher laying on the ground under the other weapon. Hunk picked up the  
LAW rocket and put the strap over his shoulder. He took the other weapon  
and pressed the green button on the side, the weapon said that the gun was  
fully charged.  
Hunk had a what the hell look on his face, he looked at the screen and  
it said fully charged. Hunk had no idea what the weapon was going to do  
when he fired it, but he thought it was better than nothing. Hunk pushed the  
door of the vault open and looked outside and down the hall. He spotted a  
zombie and thought he might try his new toy out. He pulled the trigger and a  
red beam came out of the barrel, the beam went straight through the zombie ,  
like a laser.   
Hunk let go of the trigger and aimed it at the zombie's head, he pulled  
the trigger and the beam burned a hole straight through the zombies head.   
Hunk used the gun like a sword and cut the zombie's head clean off, a  
fountain of blood shout out through the zombie's neck. Hunk smiled and ran  
down the hall toward the main lab. Hunk finally made it to the main lab door,  
he turned the knob a pulled the door open. He stared straight into the eyes of  
one of the gorilla monster.  
The gorilla creature slashed at Hunk's chest and tore right through his  
kevlar vest and made long cuts in Hunk's chest and stomach. The blow  
knocked Hunk back about five feet, Hunk quickly raised the laser gun and  
pulled the trigger. The laser was aimed right at the monster's heart, it tore  
through the monster's heart and out it's back. The monster let out a  
deafening scream before it fell to the ground. Hunk unhooked his kevlar vest  
from around his shoulders and looked at the damage the monster had done. If  
it had not been for the kevlar vest, the monster would have cut Hunk inhalf.  
Hunk quickly ran to the counter in the middle of the lab and saw the  
last vial of the virus laying on the counter, he slipped the vial into his pants  
pocket. He noticed a large stasis tube in the corner of the room he walked  
over to the tube, which had to be atleast nine feet tall. He looked inside the  
tube and saw the creation of the Gamma Virus. The monster was half reptile  
half human, it had claws that were a foot long and capable of slicing a man  
clean inhalf. Hunk stood there looking looking at the creation of Umbrella.   
  
Chapter 7  
  
When all of a sudden a voice came over the loud spaeaker and red  
lights stared flashing every where. The voice said the self destruct sequence  
has been activated, you have 15 minutes to evacuate the building. Hunk  
noticed that lights had turned on inside the tank and that the fluid inside the  
tank was being drained. The monster opened it's eyes and busted open the  
glass cover of the stasis tube. The monster stepped out and started walking  
toward Hunk, Hunk raised the laser gun and pulled the trigger.   
The gun read malfunction and Hunk threw it to the ground, hunk drew  
his Mp5 and found one last clip in his side pack. He pulled the trigger and  
unloaded the clip into the monster,the monster fell to one knee but got back  
up after a few seconds. Hunk pulled the LAW rocket and ran across the  
room. He aimed the rocket at the monster and pushed the button, the rocket  
flew out of the launcher and slamed into the monster and exploded. The  
monster upper half of his body exploded and the monster fell to the ground  
while chunks of his body flew around the room. The voice came over the loud  
speaker and said you now have five minutes to exit the building before  
detonation.  
With that Hunk quickly ran out the lab door and down the long winding  
hall. By the time he reached the front door the voic was counting down from  
one minute. He quickly ran to the helicopter and told the pilot to get the hell  
outta there before the complex blew up. The pilot did as he was told and  
started the helicopter, the helicopter flew off into the sunrise just as the final  
seconds were counted down. Hunk could see the complex exploded off in the  
distance.   
Once again HUNK escapes the clutches of death to complete another mission  
THE END. 


End file.
